


Nothing less than beautiful

by JunjouYaoichick



Category: Naruto
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Shameless Smut, Shota, Smut, Stuffed Toys, Sweet, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4718006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunjouYaoichick/pseuds/JunjouYaoichick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Itachi cannot deny his feelings for his sweet,little Otouto any longer. Uchihacest. Very fluffy with alot of smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The calm before the storm

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If only.

The face of the Uchiha prodigy was set grimly. He knew what he had to do and he'd do it if it meant saving his Otouto. His heart was simply captured by his raven haired little brother. Everything that he did,the reason he lived was for Sasuke.Itachi had a mission. A mission that nobody else but he could achieve. That being said,how does one kill their entire family in cold blood? Fair enough,he was a mercenary but he was not entirely heartless. As much as shinobi were trained otherwise, Itachi found this particular mission to be the most difficult of his life.

The thought tore his heart to shreds. He loved his baby brother to bits. It went beyond the bond of brotherly love. He loved him so deeply that it hurt. This mission was going to change everything. There was no way around it. It had to done.

 

The Uchiha prodigy often wondered if it would have been better if he was born into another family. A normal family. Itachi had no idea what the concept of normal was. After all,he was destined to be a trained,killing machine. Naturally this meant putting the needs of the Hidden Leaf before everything else.

Itachi sighed and packed his backpack filled with shuriken and other weapons. A good practice is just what he needed to clear his head. As he headed out, he passed Sasuke's room. He couldn't help but peek in,watching his beautiful Otouto sleep. His face was so peaceful. He looked so angelic. Pale skin contrasting his dark black hair. He was simply exquisite. He crept slowly towards Sasuke's bedside and bent down slowly. Smiling,he pressed a gentle kiss to Sasuke's tiny red lips. Sasuke stirred but didn't awake. He looked affectionately at his Otouto. Silently he left the room.

Wanting to push himself for his upcoming mission,Itachi trained extra hard non stop. Hours passed by,he was sweating from all the physical activity. He went to a nearby stream. Stripping down, he slowly lowered himself into the cool water till he was completely immersed.

Thinking of Sasuke was the worst possible thing he could do at the moment. Erotic,dirty images flooded his mind,the things he would do to his innocent, little Otouto. Slowly but surely his desire began to take over. His member began to harden as the image of him sucking his little brother off while he moaned and begged for more.

 

Not even the cool water could make Itachi soft. He had a raging hard on. This always happened when he thought of Sasuke. Yes,it was wrong. He knew it was wrong. The more he tried to stop himself from thinking about it,the dirtier his thoughts became.

Lowering his hand to his crotch he began to gently stroke his reddened member. Sliding his white palm up and down. Eyes closed,he pictured Sasuke on all fours,looking back at him so innocently. Sasuke's tiny red lips around his member. Thrusting in and out of Sasuke. It was a sin for anyone to be that goodlooking. His strokes became faster,more frantic. He kept calling out Sasuke's name.

Suddenly he stopped. He thought he sensed the chakra of someone nearby. He tried to locate the chakra again but it was gone. Maybe he had imagined it. He went back to his self pleasure.

He needed release and he needed it desperately. The thought of Sasuke cumming all over him was what sent him over the edge. With a strangled moan, he came into his hand . "Sasuke!! Nrrggghh! Cumming!"

He felt so lost,so guilty after the aftermath of his orgasm had gone. He had just jerked off while thinking of his baby brother. Why did he feel this way? Why can't he stop himself from feeling this way. It was wrong on so many levels.

He cleaned himself up and resumed training. Reaching home shortly after 9pm,Itachi had a quick shower and snack. Feeling his eyelids getting heavy,he fell asleep soon after his head hit the pillow. The dreams that Itachi had was nothing less than erotic. "Morning Aniki!" Said a cheery voice. Itachi struggled to open one eye. Had it been minutes since he was asleep? It sure felt that way. Sasuke sat on his bed,a huge grin on his face. He was wearing his usual long sleeve,black T-shirt and his white shorts. Itachi looked at Sasuke adoringly. His little brother was picture perfect. "Aniki,you said you gonna take me on a mission today!" Sasuke exclaimed with enthusiasm. That made Itachi's heart grow warm. " Some other time Sasuke" Itachi replied amused. Sasuke pouted in slight irritation,his little cheeks flushed a delicate red. He was so gorgeous that Itachi just stared in aw. Those tiny red lips looked divine to Itachi. "... Promised,hey Aniki are you listening to me?" Itachi got off the bed and headed for the bathroom. "Sorry Otouto,I have to get ready" he poked Sasuke's forehead before closing the bathroom door. After showering and brushing his teeth,he emerged smelling of peach. He used a peach scented soap. He quickly got dressed and packed his things and began to head out. A few steps out of the house,he realized Sasuke was behind him with his cute little pout. 

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay Sasuke,you can come with me on a mission today."

Sasuke squealed delightedly,his face instantly brightened. He ran forward and catching up with Itachi,gave his brother an adoring gaze. Itachi felt his insides turn to liquid at the gaze Sasuke gave him.

His Otouto was so tiny and beautiful. He couldn't stop staring,he felt that his eyes would never get enough of seeing Sasuke. All the while, Sasuke chatted happily about the mission. He was so excited that his idolized Aniki was actually taking him on a real mission. Quality time with his Nii-san was something he could never get enough of.

The little boy was fascinated by his Aniki. The centre of his universe. More often than not, Sasuke would brag about Itachi to his friends every chance he got. This of course,amused Itachi to no end. The child was adorable.

Their mission was to capture a wild boar which was said to be causing chaos. It was destroying everything in its path. Itachi could have easily captured the boar in seconds but he wanted to give Sasuke a chance to prove himself. Of course,at Sasuke's level,he didn't expect a miracle.

"Injure it but don't kill it Sasuke. We'll take it to the mountains"

Sasuke attempted to capture the boar which resulted in him standing like a deer caught in the headlights as the boar charged towards him. He was stuck he couldn't even move,he closed his eyes and braced himself for it and then ... Opening his eyes he found Itachi standing on top of the boar ,arms folded. "Nii-san,how did you do that?" He asked in disbelief. Itachi just shook his head. " Come on let me help you practice after we've sorted out the boar" After sorting out the boar,Itachi helped Sasuke by showing him where he went wrong and how he can improve. Sasuke was looking very dejected. He wanted his Nii-san to be proud of him and it all failed. "Hey Otouto?" "Yes Nii-san?" "It was your first time,don't feel bad at all. You'll get better as time goes on so don't be too hard on yourself" Itachi smiled at the little sad figure which was Sasuke. "I just want to make Nii-san proud of me" he stated in a depressed tone. Itachi approached Sasuke and placed his hand on his shoulder "And you have Otouto,not bad for your first attempt." Itachi looked down into Sasuke's little black eyes which was so much like his own. His whole body tingled and his hair stood on end. His heart pounding as he took in Sasuke"s gorgeous features. Slowly,he pressed a quick kiss to Sasuke's small red lips. "Look Otouto,I am proud. More than you'll ever know. With more practice you'll be just as good as me" Itachi assured him. Sasuke looked slightly confused but very pleased at the affection his Nii-san had shown him. "Aniki? Can I have one more please?" He asked looking away, as his cheeks tinted pink. Itachi was trying to keep a cool head about it. So what if Sasuke wanted to kiss him. He thinks of it in a brotherly way. I can do one more without losing it Itachi thought. Looking at the tiny form in front of him, he lowered himself slowly till he was face to face with Sasuke's little face. Brushing his lips against Sasuke's,Itachi couldn't help but slip his tongue quickly into Sasuke's tiny mouth before pulling back quickly. Oh fuck,he tasted like warm, pure honey. Itachi resisted the urge to kiss him fully and properly to get more of that taste. He straightened up and began walking. Sasuke looked puzzled. "Nii-san? Isn't thats what a boy and a girl do when they like each other?" Itachi wasn't sure how to reply. " Sometimes I guess" "Does that mean that Nii-san loves me like how a boy and girl love each other?" Itachi ignored the question and carried on walking. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell his beautiful baby brother how much he longed for him. It hurt,to be so close and yet so far. This ate away at him. Tore him up on the inside. This love,this forbidden love would be the death of Itachi. He had known this all along. Itachi stopped suddenly when he felt a pair of little arms clutch around his waist,Sasuke's face buried in the side of his body. "Nii-san I love you" he mumbled. Startled Itachi said " Come on,we need to get going" Sasuke was making Itachi lose control of himself. He needed to get home as soon as possible. Sasuke looked a little hurt that his Aniki hadn't said those precious words back but he continued walking anyway. Itachi hated to lose control. He being the best shinobi of his time,was taught to always be in control of all things. The Uchiha Prodigy could never keep a cool head when it came to the little raven haired angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Sasuke sat dejectedly at the dinner table. The black onyx eyes shone were downcast and shone with disappointment. He was merely playing with his food. After a long day of training he should have been extremely hungry yet he did not have an appetite. Even in his sad state,he looked perfectly angelic. The child was perfection,in every way possible.

Mikoto,being a mother,immediately noticed something was wrong as soon as Sasuke came back home. She knew the pressure the little boy felt when Fugaku praised Itachi and not him. Living in the shadow of your older brother at such a young age takes it toll on a child. Mentally and physically. Especially since Itachi was so brilliant at all he did. The young woman sat beside her baby son and gently played with the raven spikey hair.

"Sasuke-kun? What's wrong my child?" Mikoto asked watching the little boy.

"Kaa-san, do you think Aniki loves me?" asked Sasuke innocently with large eyes. He gave the saddest look ever that made Mikoto's heart melt.

"Of course he does dear." Mikoto smiled fondly. "Let me tell you a secret ..."

Sasuke's little black eyes widened as he leaned closer to his mother. Mikoto held his little hand. "When you were little Nii-san would carry you,hold you in his arms and vow to protect you. He used to say how much he cared for you" At Mikoto's words,Sasuke's cute face brightened up.

"Even if he doesn't say the words,it doesn't mean he doesn't love you. I know he does. Some things don't need to be said but they are shown dear."

"Arigato Kaa-san. I want to be just like Nii-san when I grow up! I want to be strong so that you and Tou-san will be proud of me."

"And you will dear. Let me tell you another secret ... When Tou-san and I are alone he always talks about you." Little Sasuke was shocked.

"T-Tou-san really talks about me?" Mikoto smiled and nodded. She could see Sasuke was reassured now. "Okay Sasuke-kun,now eat up if you wanna grow up to be big and strong like your Nii-san" she nipped his tiny, cute nose. The little boy was so adorable. All the women in the Uchiha clan would come to coo all over him. Mikoto would really feel proud at times like these. Of course,Sasuke looked identical to her. As did Itachi.

"Hai Kaa-san!" Sasuke began to tuck into his supper enthusiastically. He felt better after talking to his mother. Itachi Nii-san loved him. He was content with that. Mikoto looked at her youngest son with a fond expression. " After dinner,shower and get into bed" she reminded him. He nodded.

The next morning Sasuke awoke early to train in the woods. He wanted to go practice his shuriken as best he could. After all he had his beloved Nii-san to catch up to. He practiced and practiced. Hitting almost every target precisely but it was still not good enough. He gave it his all trying to aim with accuracy. The little Uchiha's eyebrows knitted together in concentration,his breath slightly panted.

Little did he know that his Nii-san was hiding in a tree watching him,his chakra masked. Itachi observed and noticed how hard Sasuke tried. How determined he was. It made his heart swell with pride knowing that all of this was to impress him. Itachi abruptly rose as Sasuke fell down clutching his ankle. He jumped out of the tree that hid him and went to his Otouto's aid. "Nii-san?" Sasuke asked a bit shocked at Itachi's presence. "Otouto,lay still.dont move your leg"

Itachi carefully removed Sasuke's shoe. He examined his leg. " Otouto,you have sprained your ankle. Nothing too serious. As long as you rest,you'll be okay" Itachi smiled. Sasuke looked glum,then his little red lips turning into a pout. "I guess this means no training for me,huh Aniki?"  
There's that cute pout again Itachi thought. I wanna kiss him again. I wanna kiss him so badly. Itachi wanted to act on his impulse so badly. Sasuke shifted his ankle by mistake and gave a small yelp. Coming back to reality, Itachi took out a few emergency salve and bandages from his pocket. Gingerly he applied the salve and wrapped the tender ankle in the bandage.

"I'm gonna have to carry you on my back Otouto. You're in no condition to walk." Itachi said that. Only after he said it did he realize what it actually meant. Sasuke would be holding him,his legs wrapped around his waist. He groaned aloud at the image that came to mind. "Really?! I get to ride on Nii-san's back?" Sasuke asked excitedly while Itachi looked strained. "Yes Otouto. If you walk,you may injure yourself further"

Itachi got in front of Sasuke and hoisted him onto his back. Sasuke's little arms around Itachi's neck while his legs was around wrapped firmly around Itachi's waist. Sasuke's gorgeous face merely inches from Itachi's own. Itachi could feel Sasuke's hot breath tickle his ear. How much more of this can I take. He's so close to me. Itachi silently groaned. The one thing he loved about his Otouto was his innocence. That and his beautiful features. Itachi made a split second decision.

"Otouto,do you mind if I rest a bit? I think the sun is getting to me. We can rest under the tree." Itachi asked.  
"Sure Aniki,are you okay?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Trust Sasuke to worry about Itachi at a time like this when he himself was injured.

"I'm fine. I just need to rest then we can take off again." Itachi said shortly. Finding a tree,he gently laid Sasuke down besides it, before he rested next to him his back against the tree,his eyes closed. Itachi sighed. If he didn't take a break from the close proximity,he was going give in to his desires. At the very least, this little break would give him time to calm down. The Uchiha prodigy could gather his thoughts now. Eyes closed, he thought counting to twenty would help. He felt a small rush of heat as Sasuke's leg brushed against his.

An action that small could start a fire. This was the result of pent up desire for a very long time. He opened his eyes to find Sasuke's face inches from his. Their lips almost touching. "Aniki you not sleeping are you?" Itachi watched as Sasuke's small red lips moved as he spoke. So delectable. So divine. So kissable. The older Uchiha lost it. To hell with holding back. To hell with it being wrong. To hell with what anyone thinks. Itachi leaned forward and kissed Sasuke full on the lips. It was so soft and smooth. It made Itachi want to bite on them hard. His tongue parting Sasuke's lips for wider access. He plunged his tongue right in there. Ohhh fuck,he really does taste like honey groaning as he tasted Sasuke properly. Sasuke was highly confused. He didn't know what to do and at the same time he didn't want to displease his Aniki. Slowly he started rubbing his slick tongue against Itachi's.

Itachi was in shock when Sasuke began kissing him back. He kissed back shyly and uncertainly. Itachi wove his hand into Sasuke's spikey raven locks as he deepened the kiss. The older Uchiha was the first to pull away. He cupped Sasuke's reddened cheek and pulled it to face him. "Did you enjoy that Sasuke?" Itachi asked. Embarrassment lit up the younger's face. "Yes I did Aniki." he replied looking at the ground.

"Is it okay if I do it again Otouto?" Itachi asked. Cursing himself,he realized everything was out of his hands from now. If Sasuke said no that was the end. "Does Aniki like it?" Sasuke asked his face red. "Yes I really like it Sasuke. I like it a lot in fact." This made Sasuke happy. "If it makes Aniki happy,I'm happy!" he shouted happily. Itachi smiled endearingly caressing his brother's face. He began placing kisses lightly on the younger Uchiha's cheek. Moving slowly down his brothers face,he kissed and nipped at the pale skin of Sasuke's neck. Using his tongue he lapped up at the soft skin earning cute little moans from Sasuke.  
"T-tha feels ... nice Aniki" Itachi smiled against his neck as his Otouto squirmed slightly.

 

The Uchiha slowly moved his hands under Sasuke's shirt and settled at his little nipple. Using his thumb and forefinger he squeezed it gently. Lowering his head,he moved down and began to swirl his tongue on the tiny pink nipple. Sasuke cried out clinging to Itachi,these pleasing but foreign sensations racking his body. While gently nibbling on the delightful tiny nipple,Itachi's hands traveled further down to Sasuke's white shorts. He made to unbutton him.

"Nii-san! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked in shock,his eyes widened. He placed his hand over his shorts to hide his little bulge and to prevent access from Itachi's skillful hands. Itachi placed his hand over Sasuke's and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You know your Aniki wouldn't never do anything to hurt you baby" Itachi hadn't called Sasuke 'baby' from the time Sasuke was younger. "I know Aniki, its just that nobody has touched me there before." he mumbled looking away embarrassed. "I know but trust me,it feels amazing and you'll love it" Itachi assured with a grin on his face.

Sasuke lifted his hand giving access to Itachi. Itachi kissed Sasuke's ear and neck. He slowly pulled down Sasuke's shorts and black boxers . He loved the contrast between his younger brothers smooth pale skin and the black satin material. Sasuke's little pink member was erect,the sight of it made Itachi harder than ever. It was small,a beautiful pink shade and stood up proudly. In all honesty,Itachi never thought this day would come. He'd dreamed of this so many times and now it was coming true.

"You're so beautiful Otouto" Itachi whispered. "I'm gonna take good care of you."

Sasuke was so cute. His delicate cheeks tinted red. Slowly,he bit his tiny lip. He shifted awkwardly. "Errrr, Aniki what am I supposed to do?"

"Nothing Otouto. Just enjoy." Itachi smiled and moved carefully between Sasuke's legs,he hadn't forgotten that Sasuke's ankle was injured. He placed gentle kisses on Sasuke's belly button making the boy squirm,his tongue tracing a line down to Sasuke's member. He paused, his mouth just an inch away from the head. Sasuke could feel his brothers hot breath on the head of his member. "Aniki,please!" Sasuke whined lifting his hips so that Itachi could take it in between his lips. "Tsk tsk Otouto,you're so impatient" grinned Itachi teasingly. He was enjoying teasing his baby brother. He licked circles near the erect member making Sasuke shiver. Itachi watched as Sasuke's slit began to drip with precum. Presented with the mouth watering sight before him,Itachi could not tease Sasuke any longer. Sticking his tongue out he lapped up at the pearly bead collecting at the tip. "You taste so good my cute little Otouto." Itachi stated in between licks. Sasuke was whimpering with pleasure,the exotic feeling was way too much.

Those moans were making Itachi go crazy, he yearned to thrust hard into his baby brother. Now was not the time. This had to be done in stages Slowly,he began to pump the erect little member in his hand,kissing the pink,leaking tip. The little raven began rocking his hips forward,his mouth open from panting,his eyes closed. "Aniki! More please. " he cried out. "Whatever you want baby." Itachi replied mischievously as he swallowed around Sasuke's cock. Sasuke howled out gripping Itachi's raven hair frantically. His tiny hips bucking up to Itachi's mouth,his moans became louder. " Aniki! M-More! Yes Aniki! S-so good!" Itachi used his tongue making a wave motion as he sucked him. "Aniki Aniki! Stop please! Stop!" The little boy exclaimed, trying to push Itachi off. He was going to climax in Itachi's mouth and clearly he didn't want that. Itachi gripped Sasuke's hips with one hand to hold him down firmly, while the other hand began to fondle Sasuke's little balls. " Aniki its goin-to spray!" Itachi almost came right there and then hearing Sasuke about to cum. Sasuke screamed pulling Itachi's hair and bucking his hips hard. "Hyaa ... hyaa ... aaaaaaaaahhhh Anikiiii!" His tiny body shook as released his load for the first time hard into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi swallowed it all. His pants were heavily tented. His massive erection straining to be released. He kissed his way back to Sasuke's tiny red lips. "Was that good Otouto?" He asked against Sasuke's lips. "Yes Aniki. It was amazing. I didn't know how good that could feel." Sasuke said out of breath with childish innocence. Itachi knew Sasuke wasn't ready for anything more and he didn't want to force him or make him feel obligated to do anything. He desperately needed release and he needed it now. The only option was to jerk off. It wouldn't take that long and he had a real experience to jerk off to.

"Otouto, I have a small problem to take care of. I won't be long I promise." He kissed Sasuke's forehead lightly. "Where you going Aniki?" Sasuke asked slightly alarmed. Itachi's face was red with sexual frustration. "Nowhere Otouto,ill be back shortly." with that he turned and left. Searching the woods,he found a suitable tree with a thick trunk. He settled comfortably at the bottom of the tree,pulling his black pants and boxers down to his ankles. He spread his legs wide and took his thick, dripping member into his hand. He began pumping it slowly,groaning as he imagined Sasuke moaning and writhing beneath him. He pictured the face Sasuke made as he was cumming,he pictured Sasuke taking him in his mouth. He groaned again in pure lust, that thought was going to take him over the edge. He was so caught up that he didn't realize Sasuke had followed him and was watching him in fascination as he pumped himself. Sasuke due to his sore ankle lost his footing and stumbled over the leaves. The resulting sound that was made alerted Itachi. He looked around to see Sasuke staring at him intensely,he had a visible hard on as well.

"A-Aniki, there you are. I was wondering what took you so long." Sasuke said as he caught sight of Itachi's huge member. Itachi sighed,his baby brother just caught him masturbating thinking about him. "Otouto come sit down." He motioned next to him. Sasuke couldn't help but stare openly at the thick member he was presented with. "W-what were you doing Aniki?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Itachi's member in his hand,more erect than ever. "Relieving myself Otouto. Sometimes it feels so good, that it needs to come out. Like what happened to you." Itachi explained his need arising. Having Sasuke so close was making him go mad.

"C-can I watch Aniki please?" Sasuke asked his eyes glazed with lust as he witnessed his older brothers ministrations. Itachi growled lowly. His hand moving back to his rock hard crotch,spreading his legs wider. Black eyes focused on Sasuke,never leaving his eyes. He stroked himself while watching the divine lithe body in front of him. Sasuke gulped as his mouth went dry. A little tent had formed in his shorts again. A rush of heat surged through Itachi. "Ohhhhh Sasuke!" he moaned out aloud. The head of his cock began to tingle with the edge of release. "Sasuke! Sasuke please suck me!" Itachi cried out in desperate,hot need. "Please baby! Suck me like I sucked you!" Sasuke hesitated for a minute before replying "O-okay Nii-san"  
He bent over,gripping it he lowered his mouth onto it. Inch by inch went into his hot little mouth. "Sas-uke!" Itachi let out gripping his angelic baby brother by his hair. Gritting his teeth,he wanted to hold back his orgasm and enjoy the moment which was not possible. The warm waves of pleasure began washing over him as Sasuke looked up at him,dick in his mouth with innocent eyes. He was gonna explode any second. That pure innocence that he was taking. 'Nghhhh- Sas-uke baby. Sasuke" Itachi chanted his breath heaving. Sasuke encouraged by his brother's moans began to suck harder. Oh fuck, I can't help it. I'm gonna cum so hard in his mouth Itachi thought. He moaned uncontrollably looking at the sight of his baby brother sucking him off. "Oh god,Sasuke - nrggghhh!" Itachi's toes began to curl and his body began to tremble as his member twitched frantically spraying his seed shot after shot in Sasuke's mouth.  
"Fuck,yesss ...Sasuke ... Baby ...Aniki is cumming for y-you!"

Cumming harder than ever,Itachi was out of breath. The older Uchiha had come down from the most earth shattering orgasm of his life.

Sasuke swallowed the seed,imitating what Itachi had done for him. A bit of cum running down the side of his mouth. He looked too precious. Itachi kissed him deeply tasting himself in his younger brother's lips "Otouto,you were amazing. Thank you" he said breathlessly. Blushing profusely Sasuke said " erm, its no problem Nii-san"

" We'd better get home. Kaa-san will wonder what happened to us." Itachi said dressing up and hoisting Sasuke on his back. "Hai Aniki." Sasuke said a bit disappointed. The things that he and Aniki did were things that a boyfriend and girlfriend did. At the end of it all,they were still brothers. A little pain surged through Sasuke's heart. He realized he'd loved Itachi more than he's supposed to. He loved him more than a brother. The little Uchiha sighed as he clung tightly to his Aniki's neck. "Sasuke,one more thing. Let this be our secret. Nobody needs to know what we do." The little boy agreed to that. "I won't tell a soul Aniki. Cross my heart." The older smiled. "I trust you baby." Itachi decided he needed one last kiss before they went home. Turning his head around,he pushed his tongue deep in Sasuke's tiny mouth tasting the warm honey taste. With a great effort he broke the kiss before heading home.


	3. Apologies

Itachi lay flat on his bed,staring at the ceiling. Thinking about the previous days activities,he felt his heart tug with a warm jolt and a mixture of revulsion with himself. Wanting it for so long,he hadn't thought about the guilt he'd feel afterwards. Images flashed through his mind which made his member twitch painfully. It was so wrong but felt so right. Hnn how cliche is this he thought. Sasuke melted him,melted his heart. From the day he was born,he felt nothing but love for him. He made it his mission to protect him as he carried him it his arms. As Sasuke grew,he become more and more gorgeous by the day. His perfectly angelic face and eyes captivated Itachi. It wasn't like he was completely oblivious to the fact that Sasuke took him to be his role model. He knew it. It made him feel like being a better person for Sasuke's sake.

Inspite of everything Itachi could not believe that his ultimate fantasy had come true. After a year of yearning and hoping,the true object of his affections had returned his feelings. His life had never been considered as normal. Well,neither was this. Only he knew how he felt about the little raven. Nobody could bring him the peace that Sasuke could.

The upcoming mission should never have to be carried out by any human alive. It was cruel beyond cruel. Itachi was one who does not show any emotion. Being a highly skilled shinobi,he was taught to keep his emotions in check,to never let it interfere with a mission. However, his emotions ran high and wild whenever it came to Sasuke. It was the hardest thing to control. Although he never showed it,Itachi's heart was breaking. How does one carry out a mission that involves slaughtering your family, your entire clan and your Otouto who is the love of your life? He had begged the members of the council to spare Sasuke's life. He couldn't bare killing his beautiful baby brother. He wanted the best for him. He wanted him to grow up to be a strong shinobi,to serve his village and carry the Uchiha name with pride. Nobody could possibly begin to understand the pain Itachi had in his heart,so young but carrying such heavy burdens.

Itachi needed Sasuke. He craved him. He wanted him. In every way possible. This forbidden love was going to kill him.

The hours had passed. Itachi barely got any sleep. He went to shower and get some breakfast. His mum had gone to a friend's place and his dad had a meeting at Uchiha clan meeting. That would mean that Sasuke and him had the house to themselves. Sasuke entered the kitchen. He stopped at the sight of Itachi then hesitantly walked to get the milk. At the breakfast table,Sasuke was giving him looks that Itachi did not miss. A mixture of love,lust and hurt. Itachi avoided his gaze as much as possible,focusing on his breakfast bowl. He had no appetite but his face did not betray him. He merely looked as expressionless as usual. The only thing that was on his mind at the moment was grabbing his baby brother and fucking him wildly while declaring his love for him.

"Aniki?" Itachi was broken out of his haze. Carefully avoiding Sasuke's gaze,he replied "yes Otouto?"  
" I'm sorry if I have done something wrong Nii-san." The child said sadly. " You won't even look at me. Aniki, please look at me" the little Uchiha pleaded. Itachi was frozen, the shock of Sasuke's words seemed to numb his pain.

"What have I did wrong?! Please tell me Aniki!" Sasuke cried out. "I promise ill make it right" Tears began to form in his innocent eyes. God,he was so precious. "Please Niisan! Ill do anything to make it right!" Sasuke stated sadder than ever,his little head bowed. His tiny body shook as the tears flowed freely.

The older moved over and sat besides Sasuke. He looked at his baby brother dead in the eye before taking him in his arms. He kissed each of his eyes, taking away the tears. Sasuke was stunned for a second but relished in Itachi's touch. "Nii-san I'm sorry" he whispered slowly clutching onto Itachi tightly. " Sssssh baby. Its okay " he whispered back against Sasuke's tiny red lips,kissing them gently. Sasuke gasped in shock as Itachi's tongue entered his mouth. From that moment,Itachi knew he couldn't stop. Desire flooded through his body as he pressed himself to Sasuke's tiny body. Itachi pulled the little raven on top of him so that Sasuke was straddling him. Itachi had his arms around Sasuke's back while kissing him heatedly. The younger had wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. The kisses so were intensely heated. Lustful moans could be heard from both boys as their arousals grew. Sasuke began moving his tiny body in an up and down motion causing friction between their heated groins.

"Hnnnn ... Sasuke" Itachi moaned as he drove his groin against Sasuke's. "Aaaah ... haah ... A-Aniki ..." Sasuke groaned in deep pleasure. Itachi gripped Sasuke's hips hard,halting their motions. "Aniki why di- ..." Itachi tore off Sasuke's shirt, pants and boxers before tearing off his own. Now they were both fully naked. His baby brother was so hard,just for him. It made his erection stand up even harder. " Come here baby ..." Itachi spoke in a husky tone filled with lust.

Sasuke moved carefully towards Itachi. He was scared yet so excited at the same time. He felt something else. What was it? These feelings were all so new to him. The little raven knew that this is wrong. Itachi was his older brother. At this point,all he wanted was his nii-san to touch him.

Itachi gripped him and pulled him onto his lap.

Their members met, earning lustful moans from each other. They began grinding their arousals together. Their kisses involved their tongues rubbing wildly against each other. Itachi looked down to see his own member and his baby brother's riding against each other. "My Otouto ... you're so gorgeous" Itachi groaned out. "Nii-san! ... Hyaa! I-Itachi nii!!" Sasuke cried out. Itachi broke away from the kiss to watch their members in hot action. Both pink leaking tips were rubbing together, serving as lubricant. The scent was intoxicating. Itachi loved it. The scent of innocence and musk. The scent of his baby brother's arousal just for him. Itachi began to grind harder and faster, biting a bit of Sasuke's neck.

The boy was so adorable,the way his panted and moaned. A sex flush stained his handsome little face. Itachi reached between them and began to stroke both their members roughly. " Kiss me Aniki!" Sasuke requested. Itachi felt his heart warm. He complied. Kissing Sasuke,he felt the small cock drip onto his hand. 'Ohhhh fuck!" he groaned into the kiss. Sasuke was leaking precum. Just for him. He was making Sasuke drip. The thought almost made him cream himself. The older brought up his hand and licked off the sweet nectar before resuming his strokes. The tiny Uchiha watched his older brother's ministrations in fascination. Could you really do that? What was that anyway?

Itachi decided to take it a bit further. He collected the precum from both their tips and rubbed it on his middle finger. He began circling the puckered pink hole. He groaned at how small and tight it was. He longed to push himself deep inside. The thought nearly made him cum once again. Sasuke shuddered as he looked to Itachi for reassurance. "W-why you doing that ... Niisan?" Sasuke asked sounding a tad bit scared. Itachi sucked on his bottom lip making him tremble. " Otouto, its gonna feel good. Trust your Niisan." with that Itachi slowly pushed his finger into the small tight entrance. Sasuke's eyes were shut tight. It definitely felt weird having his brother's finger up his tight,little ass. Itachi never stopping his sensual strokes,distracting Sasuke by kissing his tiny lips. The older probed and searched until finally ... "Nnnnn Niisaaaan!" Sasuke gasped. Itachi grinned lustfully. He began repeatedly hitting the bundle of nerves.

The boy started crying out as the new pleasure added to his intense built up of impending release. "Faster Aniki,faster!" Sasuke moaned aloud,his eyes closed, gripping the back of Itachi's hair. Both of them were sweating slightly. Evidence of their arousal. Itachi stroked hard and faster. "Hnnghh Otouto ... I wanna watch you cum baby" he said in a husky voice. 'Ill cum if you cum for me Otouto." His own orgasm was so close he could almost taste it. Sasuke moaned out loud,he couldn't take his Nii-san's brutal stroking and sensual words. "Aniki,Aniki Aniki!!" Sasuke chanted fucking his dripping, little pink member into Itachi's hand.

Itachi felt nails dig into his back. "Aniki ... I feel weird... its going to come out!" Sasuke screamed out. "Yes Otouto! Let it out! Cum for me" Itachi growled. Sasuke arched his back,his lithe body convulsing in hot pleasure. Itachi felt like his body was on fire. His mind turned to mush. He watched perversely as Sasuke's member began to twitch hard as he shot his white cum hard in Itachi's hand. "Hyaaaaaaah Aniki!" Itachi's dick, red from arousal began to spurt at the sight of his baby brother's ejaculating little dick. "Otouto ... nrghhhh ... oh fuckkkk- cumming" Itachi groaned as he spurted his hot cum hard all over his hand and Sasuke's small member. He stared down as their essence mixed. Proof of their intimacy. The liquid of their desire and lust for each other. He attacked Sasuke's mouth once again. Both of them were out of breath,alternately gasping for air and kissing each other. "Nii-san" whispered Sasuke before hugging him tightly. His tiny body around Itachi.

"My amazing, little Sasuke." Itachi whispered affectionately gripping the little body back. He felt warm and complete. Sasuke was in his arms, Sasuke had called his name. A few days ago those things had been a dream. Now it was a reality. Itachi thought he really must be dreaming. Sasuke's eyes were closing slightly,evidently he was exhausted. "Otouto? Wake up, I have to clean us both before Kaa-san and Tou-san come back." Itachi said picking him up and heading to the bathroom. He ran the shower and placed Sasuke in. After washing themselves amidst a flurry of kisses, Itachi wiped them both and dressed Sasuke. The boy smiled at him with childish innocence. " Niisan I love you!" he said as he settled in bed. Itachi was caught off guard. He wanted to say it back but somehow the words couldn't find him. The little raven's breathing evened out. Chuckling, Itachi imagined how tired he must be from their earlier activities.

Not wanting to leave, Itachi lay on the bedside,kissing the boy's face. He loved watching over him as he slept. A saying popped into his head and at that point he thought that no other saying could be more fitting - the forbidden fruit always tastes better.


	4. Chapter 4

Time was running out. Weeks were passing by. Soon, Itachi would have to carry out his mission. He tried spending as much time as possible with Sasuke. The older knew that soon,he would have nothing to treasure but fond memories. Itachi was determined to hold onto that as much as possible. Each day made it harder and harder. It was difficult to the point that Itachi considered taking Sasuke and making a break for it.

Sometimes Itachi would question his existence. He was a mere pawn,a prodigy and a leaf shinobi with rare talent. Someone always benefited from him but Sasuke was different. He loved him because he was his Nii-san. Oh how that word had brought shivers to his spine. Nii-san. Nothing was sexier than his name being moaned. Especially when his baby was moaning for him.

The most exciting moments were their stolen kisses in the passageway of their house while their parents were occupied. Itachi caught Sasuke in the passageway as he came from the bathroom. Their mother was busy preparing dinner and their father was reading the newspaper.

Itachi backed Sasuke up against the wall. " Hey my gorgeous Otouto ..." he breathed against Sasuke's lips. The little Uchiha blushed at that. "Hey Niisan" Sasuke whispered shyly. Itachi claimed his lips in a heated,passionate kiss. Never before had Itachi thought such feelings existed. Their tongues doing a slick dance that was stirring their groins. Both moaned quietly into the kiss,grinding their hardening crotches together." My precious Otouto. You have no idea how you make me feel " Itachi whispered hoarsely. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat. "I love how you make me feel Aniki." Sasuke breathed out. His lips parted. He was still unsure about all the things his nii-san was doing to his little body. It was utterly amazing. " I'm going to make you feel even better now Otouto" Itachi said against his ear licking it slowly,making the little Uchiha shiver in anticipation. He turned Sasuke and made him hold the wall for support. Itachi pressed his body against Sasuke,grinding his crotch against Sasuke's little round ass.

As young as Itachi was,he knew the ins and outs of sex. He was, of course,far more intelligent for his age. It didn't help that his hormones were raging.

The older licked and sucked his Otouto's ear and neck. Nibbling gently at the collar. The little Uchiha squirmed and groaned loudly. "Ohhhhh Anik- ..." Itachi pressed his palm against Sasuke's tiny little mouth blocking those beautiful whimpers and moans which threatened to burst forth. "Ssssshh baby, Kaa-san and Tou-san might hear us. They're right here!" Itachi whispered huskily into Sasuke's neck. The truth was they were playing a dangerous game. The fact that they could get caught any second turned Itachi on. He was harder than ever,pinning Sasuke to the wall like this. Itachi slipped his hand slowly into Sasuke's white shorts. He rubbed the already hard member through the fabric of his boxers. "Mmpfh ... So hard baby... So quickly." Sasuke's moans was stifled between Itachi's fingers. A wet spot formed on Sasuke's boxers due to Itachi's massaging. "See how wet you are" Itachi whispered in perverse aw. "We have to be quick Otouto" he breathed in Sasuke's ear. He pulled down Sasuke's boxers to his ankles and began stroking the little member hard and fast licking the outside of his ear. Sasuke mumbled and groaned moving his hips in time with Itachi's strokes. "You like that my beautiful Otouto?" Itachi asked kissing the younger's neck.

Sasuke bucked harder at Itachi's words. Muffled moans almost seeping through. Itachi could tell that his lovely baby brother was close by the way he was frantically bucking his hips and his hands gripped the wall. He started sweating slightly. "Otouto ... I ..I want you to cum in my mouth!" Itachi whispered urgently more turned on than ever. Gosh he hadn't even touched himself but he was so horny that he knew it would take a few strokes to make himself cum. Itachi turned Sasuke around,his hand releasing Sasuke's mouth for a few seconds.

For a second,the older stared lustfully at the little prick swollen with arousal. So perfect, so pink and ready to explode with love.

"S-suck me Niisan" Sasuke requested shyly. His little face turned beet red. The boy panted slightly. That went straight to Itachi's groin. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his rock hard cock . "See what you do to me Otouto" Itachi whispered perversely, for the fear of getting caught. Sasuke was moving his little hips,practically begging Itachi to go down on him. Itachi smirked at that. Hrnn how cute he thought. Itachi got on his knees, lowering his face to Sasuke's crotch.

He reached up and blocked Sasuke's mouth,his other hand stroking his own pink cock. Sasuke loved the sight of his older brother jerking off. Suddenly,Itachi's hot, wet mouth engulfed his little dick. Itachi deepthroated him immediately. Sasuke gripped his brother's head tight, pushing his little member into Itachi's mouth. "Hnnnnn!" Itachi moaned which resulted in pleasurable vibrations being sent up his Otouto's dick. Itachi timed his strokes with his sucks. He was almost there,his orgasm threatening to spill out. Tasting his baby brother's precum was enough to make him explode. He felt Sasuke's small balls tighten,the grip on his hair increased.

"Mpfh mmmm!" muffled moans could be heard as the white hot waves of pleasure ran through the little angel. He lifted his hips. The boy began cumming frantically in his Aniki's mouth. The head of Itachi's member was tingly and red. The heat pooled deeper in his groin. Tasting Sasuke's own orgasm,Itachi moaned softly around the little pink member as he began shooting hard in his hand. The pearly white fluid shot out as Itachi bucked hard. His body going rigid. Itachi swallowed every last drop of his baby brother's pleasure. He pulled up his pants and then Sasuke's pants. They were both smelling of sex. He kissed Sasuke on the lips. "Come on baby,let's go shower quick before dinner" taking his hand,they went upstairs.

As the hot water rained down on them, Itachi turned Sasuke around " did you enjoy that baby?" He asked kissing his neck. "Y-yes I did Aniki. I-i like it when you use your mouth down there" Sasuke muttered embarrassed. Itachi felt his cock twitch slightly,he whispered seductively in the little Uchiha's ear "ill do it whenever you want me to baby. Whether Kaa-san and Tou-san are here are not." Sasuke shuddered. "It doesn't matter which part of the day it is. Ill give you whatever you want ". Sasuke began squirming at the low tone that Itachi spoke. He was a bit confused about all these weird feelings he was having. It was even weirder than Aniki was making him feel this way. His heart fluttered as he thought about his Aniki. He would never let anyone touch him the way Aniki had. He wanted to be so much more with his Aniki. Not just his Otouto.

"We gotta go down now. Dinner is about ready my beautiful Otouto." Itachi kissed his little red lips. The little Uchiha pouted " I wanna stay here with you Aniki forever!" that pout. It made Itachi tingle. He could imagine how Sasuke would try to pout around his rock hard dick. That thought made the older Uchiha want to finish what he started but he knew he must be patient. The last thing he wanted to do was scare his baby brother. He would go easy for his Otouto's sake. Easing things in is the way to go he decided. Watching the water run down Sasuke's body,he wanted to lick every inch of it and worship it. He was simply perfect. Sasuke turned around and smiled with wide innocent eyes. Itachi felt his heart clench. Another feeling of wanting to dominate his little baby,slowly erupted in him. He was going to make sure that his brother only had eyes for him.

"Okay come on Otouto." Itachi said turning off the shower. They both stepped out the shower and dried off. Sasuke giggled with delight as his Aniki lifted him up and carried him bridal style. He gently placed him on the bed and nuzzled his tiny waist tickling him. Sasuke giggled hysterically "N-Niisan s-stop that" Sasuke choked out between fits of giggles. Itachi kissed Sasuke on the lips. "If we don't go down now Kaa-san will come up to call us. Let's go Otouto". Sasuke looked a bit sad "Okay Aniki" he replied. Itachi chuckled They both dressed quickly and headed down for supper. Sasuke was walking in front of Itachi which gave him a perfect view of his brothers perk little ass. Quietly,Itachi grabbed Sasuke's little ass cheeks tightly and when Sasuke turned, caught him in a heated kiss,their tongues lapping each other. Itachi broke away before it could get more heated."Nii-san!" Sasuke whispered urgently. Itachi couldn't help but grin. The boy sat down at the table,his tiny cheeks red.

 

The next day Itachi had a meeting planned. After his mission was carried out,he would be an S-Ranked criminal. The Akatsuki was a group of notorious rogue ninja's who had left their villages and formed an alliance. He felt it would be the right choice to join this group seeing as the hidden leaf would be hot on his trail. His plan would unfold just as he wanted. Arriving at the rendezvous point,he found Madara waiting for him. "Were you followed?" The masked man asked. "Do you think I'd let that happen?" Itachi asked his face even. He went on.

"The deal is,ill slaughter the entire village in exchange you will not harm my little brother neither will you harm the hidden leaf. In exchange for this I will join the Akatsuki. "

"So help me God if you planning on double crossing me." Madara said calmly with a hint of threat in his voice. "My own concern is that Sasuke is kept safe." Itachi repeated.  
"We have a deal. Ill contact you soon with further details." with that the masked man disappeared swiftly. Itachi carried so many burdens but never showed it. The only reassurance he needed was that Sasuke was going to be okay. He would do anything to protect his precious Otouto. Anything.

Itachi went back home. He just took a slow walk. Just him and his thoughts. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining in all its glory,kids were playing in the street,people milling about and going about their daily routines. The Uchiha prodigy felt like he never appreciated the simple things in life.

"Hey Itachi-kun!"

Itachi broke out of his reverie,only to see his senpai, Kakashi Hatake as they fell into step with one another. Itachi gave a slight smile.

"Kakashi senpai,hello." Itachi greeted warmly.

Itachi held Kakashi in the highest regard. The man used the Sharingan as if he were an Uchiha. That called for a huge amount of respect. Itachi and Kakashi always got along well.

"Where are you headed to?" Kakashi asked.

"A place that I cannot return from." Itachi replied as he continued walking.  
"Wait!" Kakashi called out. Slowly Itachi whirled around. He didn't say a word,merely glancing at Kakashi.

"Shall we go to the drinking house?"

A black eyebrow was raised. The teen grinned. It had been a while since he drank. A few drinks wouldn't hurt anyone,right? The man grinned back and turned. Itachi followed suit.

Four hours later,Itachi deemed himself drunk enough. Kakashi was hiccoughing,his dark eyes unfocused.

"Here's to Chakra .. *hic* cause' we all *hic* need it " Kakashi slurred laughing away weakly while raising his glass.

They had drunk to the Hokage,Naruto even the nine tailed fox. Itachi found this side of Kakashi to be very amusing and reminded himself that toasting to absolutely everything was a bad idea. The silver haired shinobi stared at the Uchiha.

"What?" Itachi questioned his cheeks a tad bit heated.

Kakashi moved closer to Itachi. He still moved with a grace but tonight he was a bit clumsy. Their eyes met. Itachi could practically feel the heat radiating from Kakashi. Something had changed between them. Maybe it was the alcohol that had taken effect. Definitely so, the silver haired man seemed to be in a trance.

" You are exquisite." He slowly leaned down to lick at Itachi's earlobe. Itachi jumped sky high.

"What are you doing senpai?! Itachi exclaimed,the shock on his face was clearly obvious. The man was way too close for his liking. No matter what,Kakashi was in love with Sasuke. There was no way he could betray him. At this point,the teen was starting to lose control. It was of course,the alcohol. The Uchiha had to end things now before things got too hectic.

" Kak-ashi senpai - I - I have to go. I have an early morning." Itachi mumbled out.

Kakashi grinned slowly. "That is -okay Itachi-kun. I'm going to go home anyway."

They paid the bill and left. On the way home,the Uchiha thought about the tiny innocent angel waiting at home for him. Raven hair,pale skin,a pink,little innocent cock. It made Itachi's hair stand on end. The heat struck right through his body and settled at his groin. He was feeling hornier than ever. Tonight,he would definitely slip into Sasuke's room and settle his needs. Just then Kakashi stopped dead his tracks.

"What's wrong Itachi-kun?" Kakashi asked half suspiciously eying the teen's flushed face. Something was definitely up with him. It was clear to Kakashi that something was up with the pretty teen.

 

"Nothing ... senpai. See you around" Itachi mumbled as he rushed off leaving the silver haired jounin astounded. The Uchiha was behaving oddly. He would investigate this later.  
Right now,he had some stuff to take care of.

An hour after he finished his work,Kakashi decided to go check on his friend. Maybe he could get to the bottom of Itachi's strange behaviour. He was still tipsy, so he decided to use the window. At the time,he thought it a laugh. The jounin peeked through the window and what he saw shook him to the core.

The curve of a tiny,pale ass could be seen. The small figure was completely naked and situated above Itachi's head. Itachi lay flat on the bed while Sasuke was on chest,his little legs sprawled on either side of Itachi. Kakashi watched the small,pink prick disappear again and again into Itachi' mouth. Sasuke was fucking Itachi's face. The boy's underdeveloped abdomen moved up and down with his movements.

 

"Niiiiiii-san!" Sasuke screamed out,frantically bucking his thin hips succumbing to the wonderful pleasure of his Nii-san's mouth. His skinny little body looked so perfect to Itachi. The older tweaked the tiny pink nipples while sucking at the little dick hard. Swirling his tongue around. Oh how Itachi wanted to push Sasuke's head into the mattress and tear that tight hole open. No. He would take it at the right pace. The older knew his baby was close to orgasm.

"Nii-san! My ochinchin -hyaa - feels weird -" Sasuke cried out, his beautiful cheeks flushed. He gripped his Nii-san's long black hair as he pumped his hips into Itachi's mouth.

Itachi tweaked the nipples even harder. "Nii-san! Nii-san! Its -c- coming o-out! The boy couldn't handle it. He climaxed,filling Itachi's waiting mouth with his premature cream.

 

Kakashi looked down to see the front of his pants wet. He quickly turn and left before anyone could see him.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke was in his bedroom playing with his toys. Among them were toy shuriken. A little ninja in the making. He was the epitome of adorable. Dressed in a dark blue shirt and black shorts,he played happily scattering his toys all over his bedroom floor. He was sitting on his knees and playing with a toy airplane. Every now and again he would glance at the time. His Niisan would be home from school any time now. How the little beauty longed to see his lovely Niisan,the time seemed to drag when Niisan was at the academy.

The small,adorable cheeks tinged pink when he thought of how his Nii-san would make him feel good when they did naughty things. How his Aniki had touched him in his happy place.

 

Suddenly he heard a door open. "Taidaima!" Itachi called out as he caught sight of Sasuke sitting on his knees playing with his toys. Fuck look at him. He's so pure and gorgeous Itachi thought. Arousal began to fill Itachi as he looked at his Otouto so innocent and carefree. That's what turned him on,knowing that his precious Otouto was so pure and innocent. Itachi's member hardened at the sight of Sasuke sitting down on the floor playing so innocently. The little Uchiha was on his knees,his tiny legs rested against his small ass. Itachi wanted to take that innocence away. Taint his baby brother with the feelings of lust.

"Oh fuck!" Itachi groaned as the feeling of lust overtook him.

Sasuke squealed with childish delight when he realized that his beloved brother was back. In class, Itachi could hardly concentrate for thinking about Sasuke and how their relationship had grown. It gave him goosebumps to know that Sasuke was at home waiting for him. His beautiful little baby. The raven couldn't wait to kiss the little Uchiha. He loved the honey taste of Sasuke's mouth. Their kisses were addictive,one kiss was never one kiss. They wanted more. The smile on his face bigger than ever "Niisan!" He ran to the front door and jumped into his brothers arms. "Niisan! I missed you!" Itachi chuckled as his eyes softened. He was so in love with his Otouto. His heart tugged at the sight of him. " I missed you too Otouto!" he poked Sasuke's little forehead with two of his fingers resisting the desire to kiss the little boy long and hard.

"Niisan,can we play? Can we?" Sasuke asked with wide innocent eyes. Itachi smirked as he kissed his little brother's cute nose. Oh boy did he want to play. He grinned "Yes Otouto... I thought about playing with you the whole day..." The tiny angel did not catch the double meaning in Itachi's words. His eyes brightened. Just then Mikoto walked past "Sasuke-kun,Itachi has academy homework to do. You can play when he's done.". Sasuke's face fell,his eyes looking away. Less time with his precious Nii-san. Itachi answered his mother "It's alright Kaa-san. Its easy so ill do it later." Mikoto pondered for a moment

"Fine. Oh by the way,I'm going out to the shop for a bit. Then I gotta stop by and see Tou-san at work for something." Itachi's heart was beating pounding. Sasuke grinned at his mother in triumph. He was so cute. "How long will you be gone for Kaa-san? "

"Less than two hours." was all she said before she went to dry the washing outside. The older Uchiha smirked deviously at Sasuke in his arms.

He whispered seductively in Sasuke's ear."We gonna have the house to ourselves Otouto. Niisan missed you,he wants to play". The little raven blushed red looking at the floor. " We can play any game you like Niisan." Itachi grinned as their mother came back in. "Boys,I'm heading out now. Itachi,please look after Sasuke. Make sure he doesn't burn the house down and try and get some homework done" Mikoto smiled as she closed the door. Itachi watched through the window as his mother left. He rushed to Sasuke grabbed him and kissed him fiercely. Sasuke kissed him back, still a bit clumsily,having missed his brother so dearly. "Otouto ... *kiss* let's *kiss* go to your *kiss* room *kiss*" he pulled Sasuke to his room. As Itachi was going towards the bed,he tripped and fell face first on the floor. Sasuke gasped in horror "Niisan! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. Itachi got up and dusted himself.

"Otouto,how many times have I told you not to leave your toys lying around?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm sorry Niisan. I just got so happy when you came home. I forgot to put them away." Sasuke mumbled looking at the floor.

"You have been a naughty boy Otouto and naughty boys must be taught a lesson." Itachi replied mischievously.

Sasuke looked a bit afraid at that "I'm sorry Niisan! Please don't hit me! Ill be a good boy from now!" He begged looking close to tears now.

Itachi's eyes softened at that. "Foolish little brother. I'm not gonna hit you." He kissed Sasuke gently. Sasuke allowed his tongue to dance with his older brother's. Itachi broke the kiss and sat on the bed. "Your punishment is going to be giving your Niisan a little show."

Sasuke brought an index finger to his lip looked puzzled. Eyebrows scrunched up in confusion "But Niisan you know I can't sing or dance."  
Itachi grinned "I know,I'm not talking about that kind of show Otouto. You'll see. Now come here."

"O-okay Aniki." Sasuke stood in front of the older Uchiha. "Take your clothes off for me baby and stand in front of me." Itachi purred. His words flowed off his tongue like melted chocolate. Sasuke looked on nervously but slowly obeyed. He carefully took off his dark blue shirt and black shorts. He was left in his little boxers. "That too Otouto." Itachi smirked. Sasuke did as he was told. There was his beautiful Otouto standing naked in front of him. "You're so lovely baby" Itachi said barely suppressing a groan. He would never get enough of that small,hairless cock. It was perfect with the foreskin still intact. The tiny slit seemed slightly moist. Two small balls hung behind Itachi's prized possession. Sasuke blushed cutely at his brother's compliment.

"Niisan!" was all he could say. Itachi stroked his brother's face lovingly. His heart pounding. His love and lust for his brother was over flowing. "Now get on your knees and play with your toys just as you were doing before I came home." Itachi instructed. Sasuke looked quite confused but obeyed. He took his toy car and drove it around a bit. Then made a tower with his building blocks. The little Uchiha was quite conscious of the fact that he was naked and doing this. His small frame was bared for all to see. Itachi observed him with a heated gaze. He looked so sweet and innocent doing this. Itachi wanted to make love to him right there and then. It took every ounce of restraint for him to sit and observe Sasuke like this. From the bottom of his heart,the love he felt for his Otouto was indescribable. Itachi believed that he could never look at Sasuke enough. He also knew he couldn't hold out too long though. Soon he was going to give into his desires. At the very least,he wanted to get Sasuke warmed up to the idea of sleeping with him. Now to kick it up a notch. He loved watching Sasuke like this and he would make this interesting. Something caught his eye. An idea formed as fast as lightning. This was going to be fun.

"Otouto?"

"Yes Nii-san?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I love you Niisan!"

"Good. Do you see your green stuffed dinosaur?"

"Yes Aniki." He answered obediently.

"Take it,put it in between your legs and sit on it." Itachi instructed. Sasuke blushed at Itachi's request. "Why Niisan?" He asked with large,innocent eyes.

"You're gonna make yourself feel good on it." Itachi whispered out with a hint of edge in his voice. The child hesitated,unsure about the instructions he was given.

"Don't be afraid baby. Nii-san likes to watch you." Itachi said pecking the red, pouty lips.

He picked up the little, green, stuffed dinosaur. "Lift your hips baby." Sasuke woke up halfway. Itachi pushed the toy in between Sasuke's thighs. Now Sasuke could feel the velvet material of the toy caressing his little balls and member.

"Spread your thighs open so I can see what you're doing." Sasuke spread his thighs giving Itachi a full view of delicious sight between his legs.  
"That's it baby. Spread it wider. Nii-san wants to see all of you." Sasuke complied and spread his thin legs as far as possible.

 

"Yes baby!" Itachi said groaning encouragingly. "Now move your hips up and down. Rub yourself against it Otouto." Sasuke gave a little roll of his hips and felt a pleasurable sensation run through his body. "Ohhhh N-niisan!" Sasuke groaned. That groan made Itachi's groin heat up and a strange feeling arose in the pit of his stomach. The baby Uchiha was fully aroused by now. He looked at his Nii-san feeling unsure of what he should do next.

"Yes baby,go on. Let Niisan watch you make yourself feel good." Itachi pulled down his pants and boxers and held his pink thick shaft in his hand. Sasuke began grinding down slowly on the toy, rubbing his small penis on the toy. It created a hot,delicious friction. Sasuke never took his eyes off Itachi's hand as he jerked himself off. The tiny angel's prick began to leak at the head. "Niisan,Niisan!" He moaned as he pleasured himself. Itachi was fiercely stroking himself at the erotic sight before him.

Looking at the toys scattered around,he found something else he could use. He decided to kick it up another notch. He gripped a cylindrical, shaped block which had letters of the alphabet on it. He brought it to his mouth and sucked on it. Something that was meant to be so innocent was used for such dirty,erotic purposes. He moved to the floor. "Don't stop Otouto. You're doing great." Sasuke was riding the toy,moaning out aloud "N-Niisan,it feels- so good I-Itachi" Itachi lined up the block with Sasuke's hole.

Itachi had been careful to not look at the small hole he craved ever so much. If he did,there was no stopping him. The Uchiha would tear that orifice till it bled. That is why he couldn't lay eyes upon it for the fear that he would lose control. When the time was right and Sasuke was ready,he would be able to have the pleasure of his eyes feasting as well as his delicious cock.

Sasuke eyed Itachi with apprehension.  
"Nii-san,what are you doing?" The baby Uchiha asked nibbling on his tiny bottom lip.

"Relax baby it will hurt a bit but its going to feel good in a few seconds.

Itachi kissed him as he pushed the block deep into Sasuke's tight ass.

 

"Stop Niisan! It hurts!" Sasuke screamed out. The boy was crying but Itachi continued knowing the beautiful pleasure that he would soon experience. Itachi whispered words of comfort. "Relax Otouto. Its going to feel better soon. I promise." He kissed his tiny lips. After a minute, Itachi knew the pain had eased up. "Feeling better baby?"

"Y-yes N-niisan" Sasuke choked out.

"Rub yourself on it. Go harder." Itachi whispered as he watched his baby brother humping a stuffed toy,with another toy in his small ass. Itachi began stroking his cock in time with Sasuke's frantic humping. "Hyaaaaaah Ni-niisan!" Itachi realized that Sasuke's prostrate had been hit dead on. Sasuke's eyes were closed,his mouth open from panting and moaning. So gorgeous. The toy was getting wet from his little cock exuding all his pleasure. The delightful pink tip looked mouth watering to Itachi. How he wanted to taste it. "S-such a good boy Otouto. I know how you love your Aniki watching you!" " Y-yes Niisan!" The little Uchiha moved closer to Itachi and kissed him heatedly moaning against his tiny mouth.

Itachi was groaning as his own orgasm neared. He leaned over and licked Sasuke's neck all the way up to his neck. "My beautiful Sasuke. Rub h-harder b-baby!" He was so close to pulling out that toy and fucking his baby brother to the ground. "Ohh Niisan! It feels weird,its going to come out!" Sasuke shuddered. "That's it baby! Let it all out. Cum for Aniki! Cum all over the toy!". Itachi groaned urgently,his orgasm sitting at the tip. He jerked his member hard and fast but he wanted to cum to the sight of Sasuke climaxing. Itachi got behind Sasuke and watched the baby Uchiha ride the toy from over Sasuke's shoulder. He wanted to cum on his Otouto. Mark him as his own. His property. Nobody else would be allowed to touch him. Dominance was an Uchiha trait, after all. Sasuke gripped the toy and began to ride it harder his tiny body moving up and down. The wooden toy deep in his ass,tapping his sweet spot.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh N-niisan! I-its going to spray!" He screamed. "Good boy Otouto... Cum for me baby!" Itachi groaned and watched closely as Sasuke's little body went rigid as his small,throbbing member shot out hot cum all over the toy. His beautiful face betrayed the pleasure his body felt. "Niiiiisaaaan!" The angel screamed out. Itachi moaned as climaxed hard all over Sasuke's ass. "Aaaaaaaahhhhh fuck!!" load after load was shot on Sasuke's little ass. Itachi bent down,out of breathe and kissed him. He slowly removed the toy from the little Uchiha's tight heat. " I love you Niisan" Sasuke said gripping Itachi burying his face in his brothers neck. Itachi softened. He couldn't deny in. He'd held those words in for so long. Itachi pulled Sasuke into a bone crushing hug "I love you too Otouto"he whispered while stroking Sasuke's spikey raven locks. Sasuke's eyes widened and his breathe hitched. At long last he knew his brother felt the same way about him. His heart was filled with joy.

Itachi went and got some tissues and wiped them both clean. "Aniki,can we go play hide and seek?"  
Itachi smiled "Sure Otouto ... Ill race you there!" He tried to spend as much time with Sasuke as possible before the dreaded day came. He would have to deal with Sasuke hating him. That tore at his heart until he reminded himself that's better than his baby brother being dead. As long as Sasuke was alive,he didn't care what happened to himself.

All he knew was,he would never love anyone again. Not the way he loved Sasuke. Nobody could replace his beloved baby brother.


	6. Chapter 6

One day left. Itachi's mission was just a day away. Life as he knew it, would be drastically changed. He will become a rogue ninja,hated by everyone,forced to kill his parents and he will lose the love of his life.

The feeling of dread only increased as the days drew closer. Itachi had come to accept his fate. If he was to save his baby brother,he'd have to carry out his mission.

It was funny how something like this could make a person reflect. Reflect on their lives,their decisions,their rights and wrongs.

Breaking his reverie,he heard his mother call out.

"Tou-san and I have an Uchiha clan meeting to attend to tonight. We invited to the Hygua's for supper afterwards. Can you make something for you and Sasuke? " Mikoto asked.

"Haai Kaa-san. What time will you be back?"

"About 11 maybe. Make sure Sasuke eats and he's in bed by 8:00pm. You as well. Don't forget you have academy in the morning."

"Hai Kaa-san. Enjoy your evening."

"I love you Itachi. I'm so glad I have you as a son." She smiled as she rushed off to get ready.

Itachi knew deep down in his heart that what he desired the most was going to happen tonight. Tonight was the night that they were going to make love. They were going to become one. Bodies merged and souls intertwined. Now that it was actually going to happen,Itachi began having second thoughts. What if Sasuke rejected him? What if it changed everything between them? What if their parents found out?

Shaking his head,Itachi got out the stuff to make some Onigiri and Tamagoyaki. Cooking was one of Itachi's many talents. The pitter patter of tiny feet could be heard. The older looked up expectantly. Sasuke bounded into the kitchen from his room. He wasn't wearing his usual white shorts and dark blue t-shirt. No,not at all. Itachi was dumbfounded as he stared at the little boy.

He was dressed in a white and blue little sailors outfit including a tight tank top that was falling off his pale shoulders,a cute little hat and a matching pair of shorts. The outfit itself was two sizes smaller than Sasuke's normal size and barely covered the small ass. The tiny pale curve could be seen. Had the smaller Uchiha done this on purpose? Itachi was at a loss for words. Oh holy fuck. Is he trying to seduce me on purpose?

"Otouto,what are you wearing?" Itachi sputtered out. Oh fuck,child was so sexy and alluring in this outfit.

"I found this outfit in my cupboard Aniki. Do you like it? I think Kurenai sensei bought it for me last year but it's a bit small Aniki." Sasuke looked at Itachi for approval. The older Uchiha gulped while his face lit up a heavy hue of pink. "Turn around ,let Aniki see."

The boy turned cutely,smiling happily showing off his little outfit. Itachi turned on his Sharingan. "Otouto,you look amazingly cute." He offered grinning at the sweet antics.

 

"Nii-san! Kaa-san said you're cooking tonight!" The child exclaimed excitedly. He was so cute,a bright childish smile lit up his sweet face. The older's dick was hard and raging to go.

"Nii-san, I love your cooking." Sasuke continued as he gazed up adoringly at Itachi. At this point ,horny seemed to be an understatement.

Itachi chuckled uncomfortably. "I know,I made your favourite,onigiri and tamagoyaki."

Sasuke's eyes widened "Arigato Nii-san. You the best!" he ran to Itachi and hugged him around his waist.

Itachi's heart jumped. He bent down and licked Sasuke's lips quickly,pushing his tongue it and playing with Sasuke's. Damn,there was that addictive honey taste.

Itachi needed to cool down before things got too heated. This proved difficult as the sailor outfit did not help anything. He wanted to enjoy his time alone as it would be one of the last times he would get to spend with Sasuke. Sasuke was blushing furiously.

"Can I help Nii-san?" The child asked innocently.

"Sure,dunk these in wasabi sauce." Itachi instructed as he handed the triangular shaped onigiri to Sasuke.

The tiny Uchiha so delicately coated the rice balls with sauce. Looking at the tiny fingers covered in sauce, Itachi had the urge to lick it. Then cover him in that sauce and lick every inch of the little gorgeous body presented to him.

Itachi used every bit of self control he possessed to make dinner and not jump his baby brother. Yet his efforts were in vain. The tiny fingers were covered in a delectable sauce. That sailor outfit looked so sexy on him. Itachi gripped Sasuke by the hips and sat him on the kitchen counter.

"What's going on Aniki?" The boy questioned but Itachi couldn't care less. His house coulda exploded and he didn't care. Itachi maneuvered his hand into the small crevice of the shorts and fondled the boy's tiny cock and balls.

"I love this Otouto." Itachi said huskily. He spoke into his baby brother's ear as he gripped the tiny sex organs harder. "N-nisan!" The child moaned spreading his legs further.

"Hmphh - baby,this belongs to Nii-san only." Itachi gritted out as he stroked harder and to give Sasuke a give release.

"Ni-san! I-im going to s-spill! " The boy cried out arching his back and coating his brother's hand with hot pleasure.

Itachi ignored his raging arousal and cleaned them both up.

 

The boy chatted happily during their meal. They spoke about training,shuriken and how much Sasuke wanted to be like Itachi. After Sasuke and him ate, they sat outside. He knew it was the right time to have the talk with Sasuke.

"Sasuke,ill always be there for you even if its an obstacle for you to overcome. No matter what ill always be watching over you. I know you want to catch up to me and one day you will. I got faith in your potential. You and I are unique brothers,remember this. "

"Nii-san why are you saying these things? Are you going somewhere?" Sasuke asked in fear. The boy was extremely perceptive.

"I just want you to know these things Otouto. Its important that you do."

"Okay Nii-san." The child snuggled contentedly closer to his older brother. Itachi gripped onto him and kissed his forehead,relishing the scent of his baby brothers hair. His warm little body snuggled up to his own. Itachi never felt more in love.

He knew he would have to make the most of this moment. This was the moment Itachi waited for. Finally it was here. He was going to take his baby brother's innocence. He stared at Sasuke with so much of love and tenderness.

Itachi kissed Sasuke's ear and slowly traced a line on the outer of the ear,his tongue moved down Sasuke's neck. He shivered and moaned "Niiiii-san!"

"Sasuke is it okay if we go into your bedroom?" Itachi asked kissing his nose.

"H-hai Nii-san." he mumbled out blushing. Itachi picked him up and carried him bridal style to the bedroom. The older Uchiha slowly laid him on the bed.

He kissed his brother tenderly while getting on top of him. Hot,wet mouths joined their tongues licked one another. Arousal began to awake in them both. Itachi slowly pressed his body down and began to grind against Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke began following the motion and ground against Itachi as well. Itachi looked down and saw that Sasuke wanted him as well. They exchanged looks of intense love and lust.

"A-aniki ... I feel ..." Sasuke muttered as his hips met with his brothers,chewing his tiny,bottom lip.

"That's okay Otouto. That happens when we doing things like this." Itachi reassured as he kissed him again.

The older Uchiha pulled off the little Uchiha's shirt. He attacked the tiny nipples, licking one while playing with the other. Sasuke moaned as his body squirmed.

 

Itachi moved his hand lower,right to the child's small groin. He palmed the little erection slowly while swirling his tongue around the tiny nipples.

Sasuke was going crazy. "Aniki,Aniki!" He gasped out.

Itachi pulled down Sasuke's pants and boxers. He thumbed Sasuke's tiny,dripping slit. "Hrnnn - so wet Otouto." he moved his finger around in circles. "Do you like me doing this?

Little Sasuke felt his entire body heat up. "Y-yes Nii-san ... I love .. It" he panted out.

He collected the precum and smeared it on the shaft. He rubbed the little member slowly. "Aniki! Aniki!" He cried out lifting his hips towards Itachi's mouth.

"Yes baby?" Itachi asked kissing his tummy all over. "What do you want?"

"A-aniki ... P-please suck ..." Sasuke breathed out lifting his hips higher so that Itachi would get the message.

" What must I suck Otouto? " Itachi said kissing his neck.

"M-my .. Aniki. Take it -in your mouth" Sasuke begged.

Itachi stuck out his tongue and licked the head of Sasuke's member. The pink tip over flowing with precum. The scent of Sasuke's sex was divine.

The smell and taste was addictive. Itachi lapped away at the pink tip,taking pity on his baby brother,he proceeded to swallow Sasuke's entire member. His baby brother's wet sex made him harder than rock.

"N-nii-san,Niisan ... Yes!" Sasuke cried out voicing the pleasure that Itachi gave him.

Itachi bobbed his head up and down as Sasuke began bucking his tiny hips. Fuck, the way he bucks his hips. Its so erotic Itachi thought. The older Uchiha was entranced by the sexual state Sasuke was in.

Holding Itachi's head and pushing his little member into his older brother's mouth.

Itachi loved it. He watched his beautiful baby brother nearing his release,fucking his hot mouth. Sasuke's slit dripped into Itachi's mouth. He knew his beloved angel was going to climax for him.

"A-aniki! Its going to come out again!" Sasuke moaned urgently watching Itachi's mouth wrapped tightly around him. Their eyes met as the little Uchiha gave in deeper to the forbidden pleasure. Itachi fondled Sasuke's small balls and moaned around his member.

Pleasure coursed through the little Uchiha. He screamed as his climax tore through him. His body shook as his small dick released and his hot seed came rushing out hitting Itachi's throat.

Itachi released him and kissed him forcefully. Sasuke made a face. Itachi laughed "Yes that's how you taste baby."

"N-nii-san tastes better" he muttered shyly.

Itachi smiled affectionately. " Sasuke, I want to try something with you. Something that will feel very good for both of us."

"Is it good like Nii-san's mouth?" Sasuke asked innocently.

"Yes Otouto,its even better." Itachi said as he stripped himself of his clothes. Finally he was naked.

Suddenly Sasuke gripped ahold of Itachi's cock and began stroking it.

"Baby- nrghhh!" Itachi moaned out as he felt Sasuke's delightful little fingers rub his thick shaft. Sasuke seemed encouraged by Itachi's grunting. Slowly Sasuke began placing delicate kitten- like licks all over Itachi's shaft. Sasuke was driving Itachi mad.

"Lick me right here baby." Itachi requested huskily indicating his slit. Sasuke obliged, his little tongue swiping across the small hole. Itachi shivered. Those little licks were making him want to push into Sasuke's mouth hard.

"Be a good boy and take it in your mouth baby." Itachi said stroking Sasuke's hair.

Sasuke began by swallowing the tip. Itachi pushed forward so Sasuke can take more of his member into his mouth.

"S-such a good boy ..." Itachi grunted in pleasure petting Sasuke's hair. Sasuke's tiny mouth was full of his big cock. Sasuke copied what Itachi did to him,sucking it up and down. He memerized every detail of Sasuke's features,how he looked as he sucked him off.

"Stop Otouto." Itachi commanded. Sasuke pouted around his dick before letting go of it.

"Why Nii-san? Didn't you like it?" Sasuke asked sadly. He looked as if he wanted to cry. The boy's greatest fear was disappointing his Aniki.

"I loved it Otouto but I want to do something else with you. This is something you only do with people that you love." Itachi said lovingly. He grabbed Sasuke and bent him over,exposing his hole.

"Spread your legs baby. Nii-san wants to see."

Sasuke spread his legs wide apart. Itachi groaned at the sight of Sasuke's tiny pink hole. This was better than his wildest imaginations. "Otouto,you're so beautiful". Itachi bent his head and pushed his tongue into the small hole.

"Nii-san! Not there!" Sasuke cried out in horror. The baby Uchiha didn't expect that. Itachi never let up. He licked the tight pink ring that he was soon going to penetrate. Swirling his tongue around the hole.

Sasuke began groaning as Itachi pushed his tongue in. Sasuke began moving his little hole on his brother's tongue. Itachi stopped and took out his lube from under his pillow. He coated his fingers with it.

"Otouto,this might feel weird at first but it'll feel good afterwards. I promise." Itachi kissed Sasuke's back as he slipped one finger into the tiny pink hole. Sasuke clenched around his finger. Fuck so tight, Itachi thought. The way his hole grips my finger.

"Nii-san!"

"Its okay baby." Itachi kissed his lips as he slipped another finger deep inside that hole that he was gonna mark as his own. The older Uchiha made a scissor motion with his fingers,stretching the place that was yet to be his. Sasuke was crying out in pain. Itachi kissed and licked his ear to try and make him forget about the pain.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh Nii-san!" Itachi smiled,that's what he searched for. He coated his big thick member in lube and positioned himself in line with Sasuke's hole. He kissed Sasuke's ear.

"Otouto,I'm going in." he spread Sasuke's small ass cheeks far apart and pushed his member as deep as it could go. Itachi watched as his member disappeared deep into Sasuke. The little tight heat felt like heaven to Itachi,he felt like spraying his load already.

"No! It hurts Nii-san!" Sasuke screamed and sobbed. Tears running down his face. "Nii-san stop! P-Please stop!"

Itachi was far too gone to stop. He groaned deeply "Nrghhhhh Sasuke ... Baby fuck- you're so ... Tight" as his baby brother's ass swallowed him in that tightness.

Itachi halted all his motions and kissed his baby brother. "Its alright baby. Its going to get better soon." He whispered to the crying little boy.

Sasuke clutched on tightly to Itachi waiting for the pain to pass. Slowly,it started to feel good for the little Uchiha. Pleasure seeped into the pain. "Otouto,I'm going to move now." Itachi said through gritted teeth.

He moved his hips back and forward again. His cock knocked Sasuke's prostrate. "Nii-san!" he shivered. Itachi set a rhythm going in and out.

Sasuke's beautiful tight hole clamped him into oblivion. He moaned into Sasuke's ear "baby ...you're so hot and tight inside nrrgghhhh"

Sasuke moaned aloud as his Nii-san pushed his cock further in his tight ass. Repeatedly abusing his prostrate. Itachi gripped Sasuke's little cock and began stroking it in time to his thrusts.

"So good Nii-san" Sasuke moaned as he rocked his hips to meet Itachi's.

"You're so ... beautiful baby." Itachi never stopped thrusting. Each thrust brought him closer to heaven. He admired the adorable figure in front of him. Itachi knew this was a once in a lifetime love. He would never love like this again.

The double assault on little Uchiha's ass and cock pushed him further towards his climax. He gripped Itachi till his nails dug into the skin.

"Baby,cum for Nii-san" Itachi urged as he fucked Sasuke hard. Itachi felt Sasuke's ass contract around his cock. He groaned. He felt how close Sasuke was by his tight heat and how hard it contracted. Sasuke's body was desperate for release,Itachi could feel it all.

"Yes baby,let it out all over me!" He masturbated Sasuke's cock hard and fast. Itachi watched the place where their bodies were joined. The way his member entered his baby brother and the way Sasuke moaned for him.

"Nii-san! Its going to spill!" Sasuke cried out as his orgasm threatened to crash over. His tiny body spasming.

"That's it baby! Let it spill all over Nii-san! Come on baby! " Itachi urged out as he sucked Sasuke's tiny nipples. He wished he could have his angel cum in his mouth again.

"Yes Nii-san! Its spilling! Ohhhhhhh! I love you Nii-san!" The boy screamed out. The younger's member was red and engorged from arousal,his body went rigid as his climax came. His hot cum spurting on Itachi's abdomen as his ass tightened on Itachi's big cock. That did it for the older Uchiha.

Itachi gripped Sasuke's small hips hard. The image of his beautiful baby brother climaxing was enough. His eyes closed,his tiny mouth open,the way he moaned for Itachi, his small hips bucking hard,his little innocent cock overflowing with the hot love that they both shared.

"I love you too Otouto!"

 

The warm heat pooled in his groin. He saw white as his climax took over. The older Uchiha couldn't separate love from lust,fantasy from reality at that moment. All he knew was his orgasm was going to be over the top,earth shattering.

He was going to be one with his gorgeous angel. Now was the time to mark Sasuke. Itachi's toes curled as his tingling dick spurted. He gripped Sasuke tight as he found his release.

" Hrgnnnn Sasuke, I'm cumming for you baby! " he moaned aloud. His cum flew out deep into Sasuke's warm tight hole. Itachi felt as If he had been immersed in hot water. Making sure that every last drop of his seed was milked out by his baby brother, he rode his orgasm out.

The older Uchiha collapsed on the bed and kissed his baby brother.

"Was that good Otouto?" Itachi asked as he gripped Sasuke tightly. Both of them were sweating and panting. The older of the two cleaned them up with a tissue and tossed it in the bin.

"Yes it was nii-san. I liked it." He looked up at Itachi with so much trust in his eyes,he wanted to cry.

"Otouto,I love you so much" Itachi admitted,the tears stinging his eyes. He kissed Sasuke again.

"I love you too Nii-san. I'm tired. Can I sleep?"

Itachi chuckled. "Of course you can" He covered Sasuke with his duvet before kissing his forehead. He made to leave the room.

"Nii-san please stay with me? I don't want you to go" Sasuke pleaded. Itachi halted in his steps and turned around. How could he say no?

"Sure thing Otouto" he sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I watch you sleep?"

"Yes Nii-san,as long as you are here" Sasuke said cutely

Itachi smiled " go to sleep Otouto."

He could admire his angelic baby brother forever.


	7. Chapter 7

Itachi rose early. He was up at 4am. Not that he got much sleep anyway. He had a shower and gathered his things. Drinking a glass of water,he felt sick to his stomach. The dreaded day was here. Already. Itachi paced up and down. The grief was about to eat away at him.

 

 

Sasuke skipped home happily. He couldn't wait to show his Ni-san the new jutsu he'd learned. He was starving too. Hopefully there was something nice to eat at home. Maybe ni-san could eat with him.

The little Uchiha blushed profusely when he thought of his beautiful Ni-san,the things they did together and the love they shared. His brother was the ultimate role model. Nobody could be greater than him.

Today,in his spare time,he made a cute little drawing of Nii-san and himself. His little heart thumped excitedly at the prospect of showing this to Itachi.

As he neared the gate to the Uchiha compound,he realized something wasn't right. The lights had been turned off. Sasuke approached slowly. Trying to make out things in the darkness. A sense of despair crept up onto him. Where was everyone? Why was the lights out?

'I've got to get home' he thought as he made his way to his house. Sasuke increased the speed till he got to his house. He burst forth through the front door. Nothing was normal. There was an eerie silence.

"Kaa-san? Tou-san? I'm home!" Sasuke called out as he took baby steps towards the bedroom. His little heart pounded. Something was definitely wrong.

Stopping outside the bedroom door,he gulped before pushing it open. At that point,nothing seemed real. Time stood still. Rational thought left the younger Uchiha's mind. This couldn't possibly be. Maybe he was trapped in a genjutsu. It was a prank.

The little boy fell to the floor and screamed his lungs out. The vision before him damaged the very core of his soul.

 

8 years later

 

That very vision haunted Fugaku's youngest son for most of his teen life. It was that vision that made him train relentlessly. It was that vision that made him an avenger. Sworn to get revenge for his parents and his clan It was what drove him to kill his older brother. His aniki. He was going to kill him for making him an orphan. The person he once loved and adored more than anyone else.

Sasuke now had achieved his goal. His brother had just moments to live. Itachi stumbled towards him. The look on his face was once of peace. The older Uchiha had his arm stretched out still swaying slowly towards the object of his affection. A calm smile on his face.

"Forgive me Sasuke."

Frozen to the spot,Sasuke's eyes widened. Time seemed to not be moving. That was the affectionate gesture that Itachi always displayed to him as a little boy. All the memories came rushing back to the youngest Uchiha. Their forbidden love, when they made love, his role model and just like that,all his feelings came back to the surface.

For Itachi,it was his final goodbye to his beloved baby brother. He knew that Sasuke could take care of himself. He could see the mixed emotions in Sasuke's eyes. Betrayal,hurt,anger, relief and a bit of something else. What was it? Itachi raised a trembling hand to the pale forehead of his brother. He gently poked it as every memory of their forbidden love came rushing back to him.

 

Now,he lay there panting,chakra exhausted,multiple injuries to his body and blood dripping all over. His pale skin marred with dirt.

The trigger of memories made his heart sink with despair. Sasuke. His beautiful baby. Right here beside him. Ever so slightly,he turned his head towards the raven haired angel. He wanted to die with Sasuke being the last sight he saw. He smiled. A genuine smile. His death had not been in vain.

Sasuke could hardly breathe let alone move. He had done it. He finally did it. Turning his neck ever so slightly, his own onyx eyes met that of his Aniki. Love poured out of Itachi's eyes as his life was going. Sasuke could see it. He felt it. Itachi. His Itachi.

"No!" Sasuke whispered hoarsely. He felt like the world was closing in on him. Tears poured out mixing with the blood on his face. "Aniki! P-please!"

Itachi shook his head slightly while smiling. He looked peaceful,at ease.

"This was ... How it was supposed to be ... Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. "No! Nii-san! You're not going to die!" He cried openly now. " You can't leave me!"

The younger Uchiha slowly dragged himself over to Itachi. His lips quivering with the grief that over flowed from his heart.

"Please Nii-san! Please! No!" He sobbed.

Itachi's vision was starting to sway. "Sasuke." He whispered lightly as he looked up into his brother's eyes. Sasuke bent down and placed his lips upon Itachi's. He kissed him fully. Itachi thought he must have died and went to heaven. For he felt his angel's lips upon him. He felt tears fall into his face,washing away the blood stains on his face.

The youngest Uchiha knew he had to act fast. He started pumping Itachi with spouts of chakra. His eyes wide and tortured.

"Itachi! Nii-san! Please don't die! Please!" He continued working on his brother,trying to revive him. He couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Using his Sharingan, he quickly checked Itachi's chakra system. The flow was there but weak. Sasuke knew he could do this. Suddenly,Itachi started coughing.

"It's working!" Sasuke screamed out. "Sasuke ... You need to get out of here. The Akatsuki will be here shortly... "  
Sasuke whimpered "I am not leaving you Nii-san." Tears gathering in his eyes.

"Stop Sasuke! Leave me be... You don't understand!" Itachi gritted out.

"No! Fuck this! I need answers and you're gonna give it to me!."

Sasuke ignoring Itachi's protests, gathered the last of his energy,picked up Itachi and ran quickly to one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

The place was a bit dark and dank but it was concealed properly and it was the only place they could rest for miles.

 

Gently,he laid Itachi onto his bed. He was weak but feverish and trembling. He rushed to get a dish of warm water and a cloth. He dabbed away and cleaned Itachi's wounds.  
"Here Nii-san take this." He slipped a strong painkiller into Itachi's mouth and helped him drink some water.

" Sasuke you shouldn't have saved me. This wasn't supposed to happen." Itachi said weakly as he settled back in the covers.

"As soon as I find Karin,I can bring her here to heal you. Ill also need supplies. Ill be back soon." Sasuke said squeezing Itachi's hand.

"Sasuke..." Itachi was cut off.

"No Nii-san. I know what you going to say. Please rest now. Ill be back soon."

He pressed a kiss to Itachi's lips and walked out the door.

Itachi groaned "fuck fuck fuck,now what?" The Akatski would be after them and everything had been for nothing. He thought of his parents,his clan,his friends. The raven sighed. He shouldn't have underestimated the love between him and Sasuke. He felt doomed.

There was a gentle knock on the door. Itachi didn't have the strength to answer. A few seconds later,a red haired woman with glasses entered. She stopped and gazed at the bedded man. So this was the legendary Itachi. No doubt good looks run in the family. The young man was in bad condition. No doubt about that. Even so,he still oozed sex appeal. Karin knew that Uchiha flesh was her weakness.

"I - errr am K-Karin." She introduced herself nervously. Great,why do I get like a klutz around hot guys.

"Thank you for coming." Itachi said plainly unaffected by female attention.

While Karin performed tests,Itachi wondered about Sasuke. Did he find this young lady attractive? Did Sasuke want children of his own? She was alright he supposed a bit nerdy but still alright. A stab of jealousy pierced through Itachi's heart. Had Sasuke's feelings changed? How did he feel about him now? Did he prefer females?  
These questions started getting to him greatly. His heart rate sped up.

"I-itachi -San please relax." Karin said timidly. Itachi obliged and took a few,deep calming breaths.

"I will get Sasuke to bring you something hot to drink." Karin stood up and left the room closing the door slowly. Sasuke was right out the door.

"How is he?" He asked concerned. Worry ceasing his pretty face.

" He's stable,no doubt his body took a lot of damage. He's also stressing a lot and that's making it worse. "

"Thank you Karin. Ill get started on dinner."

 

Sasuke headed off to the kitchen area. He chopped up some vegetables and chicken for a good,hearty broth. The youngest couldn't escape his thoughts. In between cutting up carrots, Suigetsu appeared.

"Sasuke my man,you okay?" For once,the white haired ninja appeared worried.

"I'm fine." Came the short reply.

Suigetsu appeared thoughtful for a moment.

"I know."

"What exactly do you know?" Sasuke asked monotonously as he put the broth to boil.

"About you and your brother."

Sasuke's froze,his eyes widened.

'What exactly do you mean?"

"You're in love with him."

There was a dead silence. Neither man spoke. The Uchiha eyed the shark man slowly. He sighed deeply.

"How did you know?"

"Its obvious. I saw the way you looked at him,the way you almost went crazy hearing that he might die and mainly the fact that he's here and alive." Suigetsu spoke his expression unreadable.

"Don't -"

"I'm way ahead of you. This doesn't leave the room. It's just a bit sad. I mean,you're hot and strong and sexy! And well ... I guess now there's no chance for the rest of us ..."

Realization suddenly dawned on Sasuke. Suigetsu had a crush ... on him. Studying the other man,the Uchiha wondered if he himself was gay or not. I mean sure,there was Itachi,there had only ever been Itachi. Sakura? TenTen? Nah ,they were okay he supposed but he certainly couldn't picture being intimate with any of them.

Suigetsu blushed under Sasuke's intense heated stare. Sasuke was silent,still pondering if he was gay. There was one way to find out.

The Uchiha stalked towards his team member. Suigetsu looking on at him confused.

"Errr Sasuke,dude. What are you doing?"

The Uchiha smirked "Making your fantasy come true."

The Uchiha backed Suigetsu right up against the wall. Their bodies touching. Suigetsu could feel the heat of Sasuke's body. He wanted so badly to grind his hips into Sasuke's. Sasuke crushed his mouth to Suigetsu's mouth. The kiss was sloppy and lustful. The Uchiha was first to pull back.

Suigetsu was red all over. "You trying to make me evaporate dude?"

"I needed to know whether I'm gay." The raven stated plainly.

Suigetsu chuckled. "And are you?"

" I think I'm Itachi- sexual" Sasuke shrugged.

"Of course you are! Anyway I'm so grateful to you for swapping saliva with me. At least I can say I kissed the ice king." He grinned cheekily.

 

Sasuke chuckled sarcastically and turned back to the veg and chicken broth. It was almost done. He made a steaming hot mug of sweet tea with milk. Then the ladled the soup into a bowl and made his way to Itachi's bedroom. Sasuke entered quietly,not wanting to startle Itachi. His Nii-san was sleeping lightly. He had awoken Itachi when he set down the food tray.

The youngest breath caught in his throat as his own black eyes met the eyes of his Nii-san. Beautiful as ever. Intelligent,witty and talented.

Itachi felt his heart burst whenever he lay eyes on his precious jewel. Sasuke was so amazingly captivating,still angelic and an unpolished edge of raw sexuality.

" I thought you might wanna keep your strength up. I will feed you."

"Otouto,I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat Itachi,even if its a bit."

Sasuke picked up the spoon ,blew on the steaming broth and brought it to itachi's mouth. He could see Itachi was going to hesitate so the younger threw him a deadly look.

Itachi grimaced but swallowed the mouthful anyway. It tasted amazing.

"This is really good Sasuke. Did you cook this?"  
"Yes,cooking seems to be one of my ..many talents."

 

Itachi's eyes darkened but he hungrily ate more delicious broth till the bowl was empty. Sasuke helped him sipped the tea.

"I haven't had a decent meal in a long time. That was satisfying." Itachi said thankfully.

"Glad you like it Nii-san."Sasuke smiled.

Slowly Sasuke gripped his hand. "I'm going to run you a bath."

"Great hokage knows I need one too."

Sasuke went to the bathroom,a few metres from Itachi's bedroom. He drew a lovely hot bath and placed a towel,toothbrush and a bar of soap near the tub.

He went back to the bedroom and gently picked up Itachi from the bed bridal style. Sasuke was mesmerized by his beautiful brother and couldn't help but smile so sincerely. Itachi had always been so perfect.

"Someone's gotten stronger." The older commented grinning.

"Hnnn ,I was training hard 24/7 for the last 8 years,of course I've gotten stronger." The younger replied with a smirk.

He placed Itachi on the side of the bath tub. Then hesitated. Of course ,he would have to help Itachi undress. Itachi seemed to notice Sasuke's hesitation.

"Otouto,you don't have to." Itachi said weakly. He slowly lifted his hands to his bloody Akatsuki robes,his hands fumbling. His strength was yet to be regained. Sasuke watched the battle.

"Nii-san? Let me." The younger's mind was whirling at the thought of seeing Itachi naked. He gulped visibly before bringing his pale hands to Itachi's robes as he began to undo them. Pale skin and slender muscle came into view. Sasuke took off the entire robe. His Nii-san was gorgeous. Next came Itachi's underwear ,Sasuke nervously pulled down the black boxer shorts to reveal a beautiful 9 inch cock. Sasuke's breath hitched at the sight and he couldn't help but stare.

"Otouto?"

"Y-yes?"

"The water is getting cold." Itachi said softly.

Breaking Sasuke out of his reverie,he picked up Itachi and placed him in the steaming hot water. Itachi sighed and closed his eyes. That felt like heaven. Sasuke watched quietly as Itachi slipped into bliss. He picked up the bar of soap and smiled. Peach scented soap,Itachi's favorite. He began to slowly wash Itachi,delicately scrubbing all the grime and blood. He then started on the luscious.long black hair. Lathering it and rinsing it carefully.

Sasuke couldn't believe how much tenderness Itachi could make him show. The feeling that only Itachi could make him bring forth.

"You know,I used to be the one doing this to you." Itachi grinned.

"That is one of my fondest memories of us being together." Sasuke smiled.

They shared a look,each thinking the same thing. Their lusty love. Something that deep never goes away. He gently washed every inch of his beloved Nii-san and even helped him to brush his teeth.

Thereafter,he gently dried him and carried him once again. Itachi felt like he could pass out from relaxation. He inhaled Sasuke's scent again and again. It was sexy.so masculine,so Sasuke.

Sasuke dressed Itachi in his own clothes and laid him down on the bed. They eyes landed upon one another. Sasuke couldn't resist. He reached down and pecked itachi on the cheek.

"Please rest Nii-san."

"You know we have to discuss this ,we can't avoid it forever"

"Y-yeah, I know but can't we just pretend that everything is perfect? It sure feels that way."

Itachi sighed "Tomorrow Sasuke." As his eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

The youngest then shirked off his shirt and snuggled against Itachi realizing then it was the safest he'd felt in years and drifted off to sleep after his Nii-san.


End file.
